Hetalia Academy
by Lillian Jade
Summary: Formerly called Gauken Hetalia. So, OCs are still welcome. An academy has been formed for the best students of each country, and what will happen when... NO ITALY, I DON'T HAVE ANY PASTA! Eh hem. What will happen when everyone is forced together. Follow Monica Alverez, Aspen Weathercroft, and Rosario Santos to find out! Rated T. DISCONTINUED, CURRENTLY UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**I am TERRIBLE at updating, but I wanted to start a new story, but I kinda need OCs, I'll start the story next chapter, so there will actually be characters. America will represent a state, most likely New York, Texas, or California. Everyone is in the same grade (Junior year) OUTLINE IS AS FOLLOWS:**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Country (no siblings of other country, states welcome) :**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Height, weight, etc.:**

**Other appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Rivals/Enemies**

**Crush:**

**Extra Info:**

**Like so...**

**Name: Monica Alvarez**

**Country: Mexico**

**Hair: Long, black, curly-ish**

**Eyes: sea green**

**Skin: tan**

**Height, weight, etc.: Tallish, slim, wirey**

**other appearance: Has a scar on her chin.**

**Personality: Very outgoing, can be hard to keep quiet. See's Alfred (America) as a brother. Enjoys music, and enjoys pulling pranks with the Bad Touch Trio.**

**Likes: Music, art, swimming**

**Dislikes: France (when he's a pervert) being alone, the dark, clowns**

**Friends: Elizaveta (Hungary) Lovino, Felancio (the Italian brothers) Antonio (Spain), Francis (France), Gilbert (Prussia) Matthew (Canada) Alfred (America)**

**Enemies/Rivals: Francis (France, when he's a pervert) Natalia (Belarus)**

**Crush: Antonio (Spain)**

**Extra Info: Smart, yet can act dumb, and is talented in the arts.**

**You can answer via review or PM. I can veto any, and happy designing!**

**Lily-chan**


	2. Prologue, or is it Chapter 1?

**SORRY! I haven't updated in a month, so, I want to say some things I forgot in the the intro. **

**1. This story was formerly called Gauken Hetalia, but I changed it.**

**2. Liechtenstein (Lilli) and Sealand (Peter) are clearly not juniors. They are freshman.**

**3. I decided that only a few (2 or 3 or so) will be MAIN characters. The rest will be there, but not the main characters. I'll pick one or two, and use mine. Ok?**

**These are the normal charachers...**

**1. Alexandria (Alexis) Rodriguez. **

**2. Ben Evans**

**3. Santiago Santos**

**4. Misty Jones**

**5. Anissa Shrill**

**6. Dallas Smith**

**The ones from PM**

**7. Alenka Banich**

**8. Lee Ci Yang**

**And the main characters... (besides mine :))**

**1. Rosario Santos**

**2. Aspen Weathercroft**

**CONGRATS TO ALL, AND ON WITH THE ACTUAL STORY! (New characters welcome... for now)**

* * *

Prologue

Monica P.O.V.

Today started like any other. I woke up exhausted, took a shower, and put on my uniform for school. I went and scarfed down a large bowl of cereal, grabbed my backpack, and dashed out the door to school. On the walkover, I had a "heated discussion" with my friend Lucia over who had the best American pen pal. Eventually, the school. appeared and we scurried to our classrooms, debate forgotten. The day went slower than all the other days of summer school. Even music, my favorite class, seemed to drag on. When I left the music room, I went to my creative writing class. I had a letter I needed to write to Antonio, my pen pal from Spain. Soon, we were allowed to leave the last day of summer school. A month and a half remained or summer. I grabbed my trumpet case and scrambled out the door, and back home. I grabbed the thick stack of letters from my family's mailbox. I went into my family's small home, and began to check the letters. _Bill, Mom's, junk, Dad's,_ I mused, pausing slightly from the next one. _Mine._ It was from Alfred, my American pen pal from New York **(A/N: Yes, he's from New York. I decided.) **I set it to the side and glanced at the final letter, or should I say package. It was labeled to me, and it was VERY thick. I checked the envelope for a return address, to find none. I didn't mind, and ripped open the envelope. I yanked out the contents and tossed the empty envelope to the side. It was a thick packet of creamy white paper. I soon found out who it was from. The Hetalia Academy. I remembered, my whole class had to apply, and only one student from all of Mexico would go. It was likely a letter that was thanking me for my application and apologizing that I wasn't accepted. A very long letter. Lucia got her's last week. But as I began to read it, my eyes widened. It wasn't an apology letter. It was an acceptance letter! I was going to be attending Hetalia Academy come September. I finished reading the letter, and I smiled to myself. I was about to begin preparing dinner (it was a loooooonng letter) when I remembered the letter from Alfred. I quickly opened it, and scanned it. And scanned it again. And again. I couldn't believe my eyes. Alfred would represent New York state at Hetalia Academy. I added a bit more to my letter to Antonio, and wrote a reply to Alfred. After, I finished dinner, and began to get ready to go to sleep. Just when I was about to close my eyes, my mother walked inside, worn out from a long day at work. I made her some food and went back to my room. I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. There was too much on my mind. I had to much energy. Why I didn't have it when I woke up is beyond me, but my body eventually gave in and let me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Same time as beginning.

Aspen P.O.V.

Another day in Bermuda. But unlike the others, Arthur would be visiting. So, instead of putting my hair in it's usually messy ponytail, I left it down. I hadn't seen my friend in a while, so I wanted to make a good impression. Unlike my first time meeting him, when I called him weird, and he tried to turn me into a frog. Which failed, and I was a parrot for days. I didn't want to go through that again.

Later…

"That bloody frog!"

Yup. Arthur's here.

"Arthur, what is it now?" I questioned, remaining calm, which is quite easy for me, but clearly not for him.

"The bloody frog's been braging about his acceptance to the Hetalia Academy, and before I could say I was accepted, he would just interuppt me!"

"Alfred, right?" Arthur just nodded. Sometimes, Alfred would probably annoy me to, but not too much.

"Will Bermuda participate in the Hetalia Academy too? Arthur asked.

"Yeah, and my letter saying I wasn't accpeted should arrive any day now. Let me check the mail quickly." I left Arthur and grabbed the only letter addressed to me.

"That looks like a letter from the Hetalia Academy," Arthur stated. "Come on, open it!" I did and I quickly read it. "Well, were you accepted?" he asked.

"Y-yes," I said, surprised, yet happy. I would finally get to see Arthur more, and get to meet Alfred, aka the guy who annoy's Arthur all the time. Maybe I'll meet the students from Italy and Japan, because I can speak their countries language. Let the school year begin.

* * *

**LILY-CHAN'S LA-LA LAND :D**

**Yeah, I know I said Rosario would also be a main character, but she will come when the school year begins.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Rants? Just review or send me a PM. Happy reading**

* * *

_If any of you read Fairy Tail, read my fanfics "My Prince, Wait... There's 5?!" and "The Resistance" Thanks!_


End file.
